Apple Orchard Fantasy
by azarathangel
Summary: Angela reveals her own fantasies about apple orchards to Brennan who happens to know exactly what those fantasies are like. [BB] slight [HA] RATED T for implications


**Story: Apple Orchard Fantasy**

**Disclaimer: I happen to own… NOTHING! Everyone belongs to FOX…. Damn. No claim to anything except the little notebook I wrote this down in.**

**Spoilers: Minor finale**

**Pairing: BoothxBrennan. thank you captain states the obvious, always a pleasure to have you aboard… **

**Chapters: A b-e-a-utiful one-shot!**

**Summary: Angela reveals her own fantasies about apple orchards to Brennan who happens to know exactly what those fantasies are like.**

**Chapter 1: Apple Orchard Fantasy**

**Note: Another tie-over fic for the waits between 'Cage' chapters. This came to me after having fresh apples from an actual orchard in Chicago. We were there for a field hockey tournament and my friend's grandma happens to live up there and she brought us fresh squeezed cider, fresh picked apples, and doughnuts! Then a teammate started talking about her own fantasy involving apple orchards or vineyards and well, you'll see. All the Angela/Brennan dialogue is basically the conversation we had with this girl starting with Angela revealing her fantasy. She crazy.**

**WARNING: FUN FLUFF! WOO!**

**This is a spur of the moment story, so forgive any blah-ness. This was just hilariously fun to write.

* * *

**

CHAPTER RATING: T for sexual implications

* * *

------------------------------- ---------------------------------- --------------------------

Brennan sat at her desk, thoroughly bored. She slowly spun herself in the office chair first one way, then the other. Not only did she feel ready to explode with boredom, Angela hadn't dropped by to question her about her escapade with Booth yet today, making her increasingly anxious.

"So, where'd Booth take you for your birthday yesterday?" Angela sauntered into the office and plopped herself down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other and assuming the face of an innocent bystander with innocent questions.

"An apple orchard." She simply replied, making sure to reveal nothing in her outer appearance. She pulled a bag labeled 'Edward's Orchard' out of her purse. "Apple?" She offered Angela a shining red-yellow fruit as she bit into her own crisp piece of heaven. Angela shrugged and caught the apple her friend accurately tossed to her.

"Apple orchard, huh?" Angela turned the apple over in her hands as she studied it and a smile spread across her face. Brennan wiped a dribble of the sweet juice off her chin, oblivious to Angela's devious smirk and certainly not expecting what was to be thrown at her in their conversation.

"Yep. An old war friend of Booth's and his wife run one just outside of Chicago. He let us in and we walked through the trees talking and eating the apples off the trees. It was fun." Angela nodded, her smile growing wider and wider.

"I'm sure it was." She drew the 'sure' out to at least four syllables. "And that's al you did? I mean, you left the day before yesterday. You honestly can't tell me that ALL you did was eat and talk…"

"Nope, that's it. Booth wanted to get up there the day before so we could get an early start yesterday. But he did take me out to dinner at this nice little Italian place called 'La Bella.'"

"No sex in the apple orchard?" Angela's grin reached its peak. Brennan quickly looked up with horror and distaste in her eyes as she quickly swallowed her mouthful of apple.

"Of course not, Angela!"

"And why ever not?" Angela replied.

"It's unsanitary, unethical, no privacy, and not to mention it's an apple orchard! They sell the stuff that's in there, you know!" Brennan ticked the reasons off on her fingers. Angela patiently listened to her points against the presented ordeal before clasping her hands together around the still-uneaten apple, still beaming.

"Notice how not one of those reasons was 'it's Booth.'"

"Not only is that point understood, Angela, but by saying unethical, it implies that since Booth and I are merely work partners we-" Brennan stopped as Angela shrugged her shoulders, a light smirk still playing about her lips as Brennan desperately tried to salvage her dignity and wipe the blush off her face.

"You're impossible." Brennan groaned and took another bite out of her apple. Angela bowed and tossed the apple from hand to hand as she studied Brennan.

"You know, it's always been a fantasy of mine to have sex in an orchard. That or a vineyard…" Angela commented. Brennan damn near choked on that bite of apple.

"What?"

"Well, first you start with the walking and talking; maybe play a game of tag through the trees… Anyway, one thing leads to another and then-"

"Tag, Angela? Tag?" Brennan interrupted in disbelief. Angela looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, maybe not _tag_, per say, but some sort of game. Maybe we could throw apples at each other. Or leaves…"

"Why not apple cores…?" Brennan muttered sarcastically. The sarcasm, though, was lost on Angela who had abandoned her thoughts of Brennan and Booth in an orchard and was now deep in her own fantasy involving a specialist with the bugs one might find in say, an apple orchard.

"Oh, that could be nice. Apple cores… We'd throw apples at each other and then eat them. Covered in the sweet apple juices and-"

"You do realize just how weird this sounds?" Brennan wrinkled her nose in distaste as Angela came out of her dreamlike state.

"No."

"Angela, just imagine someone else saying all this to you in this unnecessary detail."

"But I'm me, so it doesn't matter." Angela finally took a hearty bite of apple with a self-satisfied nod just as Booth walked in through the door. Brennan rolled her eyes and opted to take another bite out of her almost half-finished apple.

"What doesn't matter?" Booth questioned as he walked past Angela and the couch to Brennan's desk.

"If other people talk about having passionate, unbridled sex with apple juice covering their bodies in an apple orchard." Angela said shamelessly after swallowing the piece of apple. Booth raised his eyebrows as he sat himself down on a side of Brennan's desk. Her elbow rested right beside him, apple held aloft in a hand.

"Oookay, Angela." Booth took Brennan's half-eaten apple from her hand and bit off a large chunk of it. Brennan quickly snatched it back and bit off another bite right where Booth had just sunk his teeth into the crisp fruit. Angela watched the exchange in confusion and apprehensive delight as to where this would go.

"It was smart of you to refrigerate these." Booth took the apple again and studied the unmarred side of it. Brennan shrugged and picked her jacket off the back of her chair as Booth chomped into the fruit again.

"They taste better cold." She took it back. "I have more of these, you know." She hinted, taking an exaggerated bite of _her_ apple. Booth paid no heed to her implications at him retrieving his own food, though; he was perfectly content to eat after her.

"Like they were in Chicago?" Booth smiled.

"Exactly." Brennan tossed the core in her trashcan and Booth pulled her from the desk chair with one hand.

"Dinner reservations are in twenty minutes." He helped her slide the brown corduroy jacket on over her layered tank tops.

"I'm almost ready; just let me grab my things." Brennan picked up her already-packed shoulder bag and purse. She had been expecting him. Booth took the leather bag and slung it over his shoulder before putting a hand on the small of her back. They made their way to the office door, Angela still sitting there, gaping. Brennan paused for a second and Booth took another step before stopping to wait.

"Oh, and Angela?" Angela's previous Cheshire grin was nothing compared to what Brennan wore on her lips now. "Seriously, why do you think we left for Chicago early? But apple orchard sex is a great fantasy to fulfill. Maybe you'll get to do it someday; I highly recommend it." She winked at her friend and Booth laughed before quickly pressing his lips to Brennan's. Angela's mouth dropped as a high-pitched squeal began to form in her throat.

"See ya, Angela." Booth grinned and the two of them left Angela open-mouthed with little chunks of apple falling from her mouth.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

--------------------- -------------------------------------- -------------------------------

HA that was so much fun! Please review and tell me what you thought! Hugs, loves, cookies, and APPLES!

-Ash the amused


End file.
